Haunted House
by LazyTantei
Summary: You know those stories where the children go into a 'haunted house' and get eaten by a monster? Well, this is something similar...Only there's an odd twist to it...Oneshot, rated for some violent language and scenes.


Hi. This is just a one-shot for Halloween. -Sigh- As usual, I don't own Meitantei Conan, or any of the characters that you'll see here. If I _did_ own it, Conan would've changed back into Shinichi, only to suddenly die because his heart couldn't handle the pain of changing back permanently.

Legend:

Narrative

"Words said by the characters"

'Emphasis on words in the narrative

_'Thoughts thought by the characters'_

_Emphasis on words said by the characters_

_Emphasis on words thought by the characters_

* * *

"Coooonan-kun!" sang the youngest members of the Shonen Tantei. Conan promptly hit his head on the desk. 

"What _now?_" He already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway.

"We found another haunted house!" They said simultaneously. Conan's brow twitched. Ever since the month of October started, they had been looking for 'haunted houses.' The only thing he didn't like was that he was constantly dragged and pushed into said houses that had 'demons and scary monsters.' The only thing he liked out of those was that he always proved them wrong that there were no such demons and monsters.

"They say this demon woman named Demina lived in it," Mitsuhiko said. "They say she hypnotizes children with eyes blank as glass and takes their life essence out by putting her arm right into their head-"

"And you believe that, Tsubaraya-kun?" asked Ai.

"Why, do _you_ believe in that, Haibara?" Conan asked.

"Of course not, Edogawa-kun." Haibara replied immediately and turned away. A smirk appeared on Conan's face. However, fortune was not on his side because as soon as the bell rung, he and Haibara were dragged by the Shonen Tantei.

* * *

"Here we are!" The two not-children blinked. They had been dragged for two hours to the house they were talking about. The house was painted with a faded shade of black. The grey roof had many gables, stone gargoyles that hung from them looking down at them with old eyes. Around the house was a yard with a dead tree that managed to reach the second floor. A high, blood red fence surrounded the yard. 

"This is it?" Haibara asked boredly.

"It looks like an ordinary, old, abandoned house to me," Conan said, yawning. As he was yawning however, he was immediately pushed across the open gates.

* * *

Curiosity. That was what possessed the high-school tantei Kudou Shinichi, now elementary kid Edogawa Conan, into entering the old house instead of turning the other way, yelling at the Shonen Tantei about pushing him and locking the gates and then leaving. He looked around with careful eyes as they saw doorways on his left and right. A broken mirror lay on the floor beside the doorway on the right. Two sets of wooden stairs --one going up and the other going down--were on the far left end, while another hall was on the right. He felt an odd presence here… 

Slowly, his small frame moved across the dusty, wooden floor. Going into the room on the right, Conan's eyes wandered around the objects in the room. A lamp with a broken bulb sat on an old desk located to the side. A black sofa chair was beside it. Adjacent, was a large shelf crammed with books. Beside it was a smaller shelf with bits of broken glass scattered on its surface. Near the window was an old sofa with a few springs coming out from it. Everything had a few layers of dust. This was the living room...

Stepping out, he wandered over to the other side. Blood red tiles covered this room. A wooden table was at the corner of the room. A sink, along with a few cupboards, and a fridge were right across him. A few, ten inches away from the table was a door covered with black curtains, a window that was covered with curtains in the same color not far from it. This was the kitchen...

Leaving that room, he came back to the middle of the house. Eyes wandered to the dusty stairs. He could go there after examining everything on the first floor. His feet moved, leading him over to the hall at the right...

He entered the room on the farthest corner of the hall. Voodoo dolls adorned the shelves that surrounded the room, along with what the tantei knew were bottles of blood. Leaving the door open, his feet wandered over to a place where two footprints lay in the dust. _'Odd…'_

A sudden rush of wind and the sound of wings came, a moment later. He turned around and suddenly stumbled, falling to the floor. Eyes traveled up to see a woman in black. Red hair draped down to her shoulders and wings, much like a dragon's, sprouted from her back. The woman looked down at him with odd, glassy eyes…

'_Wait, glassy-!'_ A throb, much like when he would change back and vice-versa came to him. Then, a sudden peaceful, yet sinister feeling came over him as he stared into the woman's eyes. It washed over his whole body as gentle as calm waters, before it suddenly hit him like a tsunami. The feeling overwhelmed the tantei. He suddenly remembered Mitsuhiko's words. He tried to pull his gaze away but struggled so much to do so that he was sweating bullets. While he was doing this, he also struggled to let his breath out, as slowly his will to pull his gaze away, disappeared...slowly but steadily...

In an instant the tantei let out the breath that he had been holding for some time, all will to do anything, even to breathe, was gone. All that was in his mind, were those glass-like eyes that were now copied into his own.

* * *

The woman smiled, a soft but evil chuckle escaping her voluptuous lips. How her mysterious aura dragged the children into her old home...She paced around the boy who had just fallen under her hypnotic spell, wondering what she would do with him. She knew this boy was no ordinary boy from the moment he had entered her home. But as _un_ordinary as he was to her he was still a child, and the children _always_ fell under her spell... 

"Come," she demanded, plucking his glasses from the bridge of his nose, before heading out the door. She would keep them for now; he wouldn't need them. The boy stood up and followed her, staring at her with the same glassy eyes. She walked to a door that was adorned with a bronze dragon. She then looked back at the boy, whose hands were numbly at his side; head tilted forward slightly, and eyes still a glassy blue.

"Boy, can you track down vampires?" She asked, turning back and taking out an old, bronze key from her pocket.

"No," He replied blankly. She inserted the key into the gaping mouth of the bronze dragon and then looked back at him.

"How about ghosts?"

"No," He repeated in the same, blank tone. She twisted the key, hearing a slow _click_. The door creaked open.

"Any supernatural creatures?" she asked, now slightly annoyed. She walked down the stairs that came after the door, the small, slow steps of the hypnotized boy following her.

"I cannot," He said with no remorse at all.

"Useless," the woman muttered, wings folding into her back. She continued going down, the boy still following her.

"Surely, you have friends, Boy?"

"I do." They arrived at a small, dark room. A window was the only source of light. The boy's glass-like eyes traveled to the window, as slowly his hand rose to point towards it. "The ones I am always with are waiting for me outside."

The woman hovered over to it, looking at the children outside. She licked her voluptuous lips. "Please bring them in, child. I have some candy that I'm sure they would like." She walked over to him, putting his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Do lock the door once they are all inside." A shuffle told the woman that the boy had gone back upstairs to get his friends.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Genta complained as he paced. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi lay under the tree near the old house while Haibara stood close by, arms crossed. 

"Maybe Edogawa-kun was captured by that Demina woman you were talking about," Haibara said.

"Don't say that, Ai-chan!" Ayumi cried out. "Conan-kun's strong and fast enough to get away from Demina." Mitsuhiko and Genta nodded.

"Don't look now," Haibara said, eyes darting over to the house. "I think I see our star coming out now." All three looked towards the house to see Conan sitting down at the porch, waving at them.

"Hey guys!"

"Conan-kun!" The three youngest members of the Shonen Tantei rushed to him while Haibara calmly walked towards him.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Genta asked, annoyed.

"Oh, my foot got stuck in a floorboard; it was really old!" He said, putting a hand to the back of his head. "Then this nice lady helped me!" All three gulped.

"Y-you mean D-Demina?" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"Yeah. She wasn't like what you said at all!" He said. "Plus, she had this _big_ bowl of candy and-!" In a second, the children bolted past him, door shut. Haibara stopped beside Conan.

"Spill, Kudou-kun. What did you see?"

"I examined the first floor. There wasn't anything unusual until I saw the last room on the hall." He said, putting his hands on the heavy, old, wooden door.

"Oh?"

"The room was filled with bottles of blood. That, and there was a pillbox."

"Pillbox?"

"Aa." He pulled the door open but only managed to make it creak open. "A pillbox. One that I think contains the pill."

"_That_ pill?" Haibara's face did not change. "Are you positive that it is _that_ pill?" Another shove and Conan managed to open the door half-way.

"I don't know, Haibara." He shrugged before looking back at Haibara with a dark look. "That is why I need you to confirm if it indeed _is_ the pill we're looking for." Having said that, he backed away, hand gesturing to the door.

"Ladies first." Haibara's brow shot up before she walked inside. Conan followed her but only to stop half-way, before backing up. He slowly shut the door, locking it. Immediately, there was a thudding sound.

"Kudou-kun, what's with the door?" Came the muffled voice of Haibara's voice. More banging sounds came after. "Edogawa-kun!" An evil smirk appeared on his face.

"I can't get in, Haibara!" He feigned confusion. "I think it's locked..."

"Doors don't lock themselves, Kudou-kun." Haibara said, curtly. "Now open the door."

"I'm serious, I can't open the door!" He said, twisting the knob of the door. A loud crack could be heard soon after. "Shit!"

"What happened?" A cling came soon after.

"Twist the knob, Haibara." Brow shooting up, Haibara reached up to the knob. The moment she touched it though, it fell to the floor. It resounded throughout the room. "Shit indeed." She muttered.

"I'm going to find another way inside, Haibara. Check out that room I told you about in the meantime." A shuffle told Haibara that Conan had gone to find another entrance. Looking at the fallen knob for a brief second, she looked around the floor before heading to the living room, Conan's now glass-like eyes glaring back at her from the window...

* * *

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko, looked around the living room. 

"Where's the candy Conan was talking about...?" Genta mumbled as he looked through the large bookshelf.

"In case you don't remember," Said Ai, who just came into the room, arms crossed. "Conan said that they were with Demina." All three looked towards her.

"Eh? Where did Conan-kun go?" Ayumi asked as she walked towards Ai.

"The door suddenly locked with him on the outside," She explained, placing a few strands of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. "He tried opening it, but the knobs ended up falling out of place. Now, he's looking for another way in." Then, the sound of something breaking reached their ears. All turned towards the doorway, where they saw bits of broken glass.

"What was that?" Mitsuhiko asked, shaking slightly.

"Maybe it's Demina with the candy..." Genta wondered.

"Idiot, Tsubaraya-kun said that this was Demina's house," Haibara said. "She wouldn't break anything around here if it was _her_ house."

"Then maybe it's Conan-kun?" Ayumi said, uncertain.

"That _is_ possible," Haibara said, brow shooting up. _'Odd though...'_ Haibara thought. _'If that's really Kudou-kun, he's really fast.'_ A loud 'THUD' jumped the three kids. They immediately rushed behind Haibara.

"Was that C-Conan-kun, t-t-t-too?" Ayumi stuttered.

"Hopefully, that was Edogawa-kun..." Ai said, voice wavering slightly. A sudden gust of wind hit the four, all pushed into the bookshelf.

* * *

He ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Dammit, he 'had' to look into her eyes...he suddenly jerked to the side, head hitting the wall. He shook his head. Half of him snapped out of it, but the other half was still under her control and wanted the side that snapped out of it unconscious. Again, he ran again, sharply turning. As he did so, however, the other controlled half rammed into the back door, glasses on the ground. The tantei shook his head again before standing up and opening the back door, his right eye covered with a line of blood...

Slamming the door, he accidentally let the other side control him as his eyes saw the sight of Demina's hand sifted right through Ayumi's head across the room. He could only watch as his controlled body took a few steps out of the kitchen and into the hall where he saw Genta and Mitsuhiko's bodies discarded beside the broken mirror. His eyes looked towards Ayumi, whose eyes now had a dull, lifeless look in them. One thing bothered him, despite still trying to take control of his body again: Where was Haibara?

He heard something move toward him. His body, without warning, suddenly moved side-stepped, putting an arm out as Haibara attempted to tackle him. Because his hand was out, her neck met with it, Haibara letting out a pained gasp as his other arm reached to grab her throat. His other hand moved to her stomach, pinning her down with the weight he had. Haibara looked back at Conan with frightened eyes.

"K-Kudou-k-kun..." She whispered. "...Wh-what are you...doing...?" The tantei tried to say something but the side that currently controlled his body didn't allow him to. A shuffle of wings reached his ears.

"Bring her up, slave." A voice whispered into his ear. His vision suddenly became hazy as his body moved. The hand that grabbed Haibara's throat rose, bringing her up into the air a few inches. Her hands were on his, trying to remove it from her throat. His vision cleared and his eyes widened. What was he doing...?

"Tighten your grip, slave." The voice commanded again. Vision became hazy as he added more pressure to her throat. Another pained gasp escaped her as slowly, he constricted her air pipe...

"Let go and step back, slave." Eyes cleared up as he let go, Haibara landing on her hands and knees, coughing. He took a few steps back, eyes looking at her with horror. What had he done...? A chuckle came from behind him.

"How defenseless children's minds are." Said the voice as she walked towards Haibara. With a hand, Demina flipped Haibara to her back and stuck her right hand into her head. Instead of it going right through her head, it stayed stuck inside. Conan's eyes widened. "Haibara!" He ran towards her. "_Haibara!_"

"K-Kudou..." Haibara whispered, eyes slowly blanking out.

"**_Haibara!_**" Before Conan could even touch her, his eyes met with Demina's glass-like eyes. His world went black for a second time, the sound of evil laughter and someone calling his name reaching his ears...

* * *

"..._Conan-kun? **Conan-kun!**_" He bolted up at the sound of his name. Eyes looked around to see Ran.

"...Ran-neechan?" He was immediately hugged by said high-school childhood friend.

"I was worried for a second, Conan-kun!" She said. "You were twitching as if you had seizures...I guess it was just a dream...ne, Conan-kun?" Conan sighed in relief...it was just a dream...

"Aa...Just...a dream..."

But why did it feel so real?

* * *

"...And I swear, it felt like it was a dream!" Conan set his bag on his table, eyes looking toward Mitsuhiko.

"Eh? What dream did you have?"

"We were at this haunted house when suddenly, this woman with red hair and wings like a dragon's attacked us!" Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi said simultaneously. Conan and Haibara blinked at the three.

"You had the same dream, too?"

"Yeah! Was it something like..." The three sat at one table, discussing their dreams. Conan's eyes then traveled to Haibara, who was holding her neck as if someone had choked her.

"Something wrong with your neck, Haibara?"

"Nothing's wrong, Kudou-kun." Haibara croaked out. Conan's brow shot up.

"You didn't have a dream in where I choked you last night, did you?"

"What makes you think that, Kudou-kun?" Conan looked down as his hands, which were folded.

"I had a dream in where I was controlled by some woman named Demina," He played with his thumbs. "She commanded me to choke you or something along those lines."

"Oh?"

"That," He paused, head lifting to look straight into Haibara's eyes. An awkward pause came after.

"And?" Haibara's brow shot up.

"_That_, and I think we should stay away from supposedly haunted houses."

"Agreed."

* * *

A/N: And there you go. This was based on a RP my friend and I did...she played Demina and I played Conan. -Blink- Hope this was satisfying for a one-shot. Read, Review, and Bacon!

_-LazyShamanist_


End file.
